Time After Time: Episode Addition
by CrimsonCat
Summary: An extra scene for the season one episode 'Time After Time'. R/M moment. R&R plz.


I know, I know... I have three (sorry, four..) other fics I should be working on. So, what am I doing writing episode additions? I wasn't going to, but I couldn't help it. It practically wrote itself. I've been working my butt off at work this past week and a bit. Someone quit, so I've been tricked into working a few double shifts. So, I'm stuck at work for 11 hours... Eugh, I just want to go to sleep. But, good news. After tomorrow, I've got a few days off. So, hopefully, I'll be able to write a few more chapters to my fics. I'll try my best to update atleast two of them by this weekend. But, for now, read this and be happy. Or, just read this. You don't really have to be happy... but it'd be nice, lol.  
  
~*Spoiler Warning*~ Seasone one episode: Time After Time. The one where Marguerite finds the passage way home, but also finds out that if she goes through it, she'll be brining with her a disease that will wipe out atleast half the world. As with most things, I needed a little more closure than they gave me. Hope you like it.  
  
=^..^=  
  
p.s  
They still don't belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
The heiress looked up, quickly snapping out of her thoughts.  
"Sorry Summerlee, what did you say?" She asked absently.  
  
"I asked if you could pass the bowl of fruit, child." Summerlee repeated.  
  
"Oh, of course." Marguerite said, doing just that.  
  
After an exhausting day, both physically and emotionally, the explorers had finally gotten the change to breathe. To just sit down and enjoy their dinner, and one another's company. However, Marguerite seemed to be a million miles away.  
  
"Are we boring you?" Roxton asked jokingly.  
  
"You, Roxton?" Marguerite laughed lightly. "Always."  
  
"Probably just thinking about all the millions she lost out on today." Malone said with a laugh. "Too bad Roxton destroyed the key, eh Marguerite?"  
  
Veronica joined Malone in his laughter.  
"She's probably trying to figure out how to get the passage way open again." The jungle beauty joked.  
  
Marguerite stiffened at their words. They had been on the plateau for almost a year now, but their opinion of her obviously hadn't changed at all. She'd always just be the money hungry ice queen, as far as they were concerned. Without saying a word, Marguerite got up and left the table. She knew it was rude, but she didn't care. She was supposed to be the bitch, after all. And Marguerite was more than happy to act like one right now.  
  
"Really." Summerlee sighed. "Was that absolutely necessary?"  
  
"We were only kidding." Veronica replied, defensively.  
  
"Mostly." Malone added with a small smile.  
  
"You can't honestly believe she would have gone through that tunnel, knowing about the plague." Summerlee sounded shocked.  
  
"It isn't like she hasn't sacrificed us for wealth before, old boy." Challenger reminded him.  
  
"But the whole world? Really Challenger, even Marguerite isn't that cruel." Summerlee insisted.  
  
Roxton remained silent, looking towards the balcony where Marguerite had retreated to. Wishing with all his heart that he could make the others see in her what he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Marguerite sighed softly, wondering for the hundredth time that day what it would have been like to watch everyone around her die. To watch her friends die. To watch Roxton die... And then, to find out she had been the cause of it all. To have to watch as the entire world suffered and wasted away, and not be able to do anything...  
  
The heiress shivered, fighting the chills that she'd carried since that afternoon when she found out that she had killed almost half the world. Krux syndrome, the man had called it. Marguerite found herself wondering if he had been related to her somehow. Her great great grandson, or something. He'd acted a lot like her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
Marguerite jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him come out onto the balcony.  
  
"Must you creep through the shadows like that?" She demanded. "A man could get shot, sneaking up on me like that." A smile danced across her lips. "A few have."  
  
"I don't doubt it." Roxton chuckled.  
  
Marguerite regarded the hunter.  
"What do you want, John?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you." He said. "And, for what it's worth," Roxton smiled at her. "I know you never would have entered that tunnel. Knowing about the plague, I mean. Not for all the money in the world."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Marguerite asked, turning her attention to the jungle around them.  
  
"Positive." Roxton replied, moving to her side.  
Marguerite didn't say anything.  
  
"What is it?" Roxton asked gently.  
  
"I just can't imagine having to live through all of that." Marguerite confessed. "Killing everyone around me. Killing you."  
  
"Me?" Roxton asked, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
"All of you." Marguerite corrected herself quickly. "I can't imagine having to watch all of you die one by one."  
  
"You won't have to." Roxton said. "We're fine. We'll be fine."  
  
Marguerite nodded absently.  
"Yes, I know."  
  
She turned to face him.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed." Marguerite told him. "Good-night John."  
  
"Good-night Marguerite." He returned, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
She turned to go, stopping just before stepping back inside.  
"John?" She spoke, not turning around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Roxton smiled to himself as she disappeared, headed towards her bedroom across the treehouse.  
"You're welcome, dear heart." He spoke softly. "You're welcome."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thoughts? Review, and share them with me. ;) I know.. just a tad pointless... but I had 11 hours with nothing to do, so I spawned this insanity. What was I supposed to do? Work? lol. Anywho, like I said, I'll try and get more chapters to my other fics up this weekend. Sorry for making you all wait so long. Hope you can forgive me.  
Dai stiho  
~CrimsonCat~ 


End file.
